The present invention is directed to a one-way security gate of the type which permits objects to be passed through the gate in a forward direction while obstructing passage in the reverse direction, and more particularly to a one-way security gate which is suitable for use with grocery carts.
Modern grocery stores are typically designed to encourage self service by the customer, who is usually provided with a grocery cart for use within the store. These carts are used by customers to transport items from the shelf area of the store up to a cashier, who totals the purchases and collects payment. One of the recurring problems in such grocery stores concerns the flow of grocery carts. These carts must be returned to the shelf area for reuse by other customers after they have been brought to the cashier. However, the route used to return the carts must be blocked in some way so as substantially to prevent customers from removing loaded carts from the shelf area without passing past a cashier. The means used to block the return route should preferably be inexpensive to construct, easy to install, and should operate automatically and reliably.